


Five ways Leonard Mccoy didn't meet Jeremy Anton and one way he did.

by Hawke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 and 1, Gen, I should really beta before posting, Minor Character Death, might be series later, rated for future mccoy swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Leonard Mccoy didn't meet Jeremy Anton and one way he did.

Up until Leonard Mccoy was 14, everyone called him Leo. Teachers, friends and even his parents admitted that Leonard was an old mans name, not fit for the vibrant, happy and hilarious young Leo. That all changed about two months after Leo's 14th birthday. He was walking home from school when his aunt appeared on the side of the road in her car.  
This was strange in itself. While Leo had cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces and nephews all living in Georgia, they were mostly on his daddy's side. His mama's sister lived in Atlanta proper, not the outskirts he and his parents occupied. So to see his aunt Helena was unexpected but not worrisome.  
Until she spoke.  
"Get in the car Leo, your daddy's pretty banged up at the hospital."  
Leo scrambled in, throwning his bag in the back before they were off to Atlanta General Hospital. Twenty minutes later they watched as David Mccoy struggled to breathe through a crushed lung an d perforated wind pipe. Leo clutched his mothers hand nervously, he'd never see his daddy look so vulnerable before, and it scared him more than he cared to admit. Before too long an andorian doctor walked in.  
"Mrs Mccoy?" He asked, glancing between the two sisters.  
Joan Mccoy stood up "Thats me."  
"Mrs Mccoy, David is suffering from fourth degree burns to most of his torso, and unfortunately it is untreatable, even with modern medicine. I am very sorry, despite the man who rescued him's work, the damage is too much." The doctor checked Davids vitals before leaving. Leo's aunt mentioned something about getting some water before she left mother, son and unconscious father alone to speak.  
"Mama, whats he mean rescued?"  
"Oh Leo. David was at work and a man came in with a bomb. Blew up most of the clinic and killed one person. The fire would have killed more but apparently a man with black as night wings swooped in and saved everyone."  
"So an angel? Why cant he save daddy now?!"  
She sighed heavily. "Leo, sometimes people are just meant to die."  
That was the last time Leonard Mccoy was called Leo for a very long time. David died twelve hours later. Leo became Leonard again, he was the man of the house now. He refused to allow death to take anyone else he held dear, and went to medical school straight out of college.  
Death would hold no power over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are more awesome than you realise


End file.
